


Honest is not Safe

by CharlieBradbury



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Biting, Consent discussions, Dom Caleb Widogast, Double Penetration, Essek's just along for the ride, Fjord Has Issues (Critical Role), M/M, Mild BDSM, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Sub Fjord (Critical Role), Trans Fjord (Critical Role), excEPT HES NOT HES V INVESTED DONT TELL aNYONE, sub trans man, two doms one sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieBradbury/pseuds/CharlieBradbury
Summary: Fjord pauses. There is, as always, the niggling sensation in the back of his head to lie, to deflect, to deceive. Essek is the right hand of a monarch who doesn’t entirely trust his merry little band, even if they did bring back her country’s precious beacon. But here, with soft candlelight warming the lilac hue of Essek’s skin, his eyes bright and sharp and focused solely on Fjord he-He realizes something entirely too late.“Mister Theylas, is-is this a date?”(Essek courts Fjord, with a lot of input from Caleb. Fjord lets himself want, and ask for what he wants. It'll get smutty after all the angst, promise.)
Relationships: Fjord/Caleb Widogast, Fjord/Essek Thelyss, Fjord/Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 22
Kudos: 160





	1. Violet

**Author's Note:**

> W E L P.  
> I dropped off watching right around the time Fjord had his magical girl transformation in a pile of seaweed. I know of the spoilers about Essek. Not sure what episode all that happens in, but Ill tag for those eventually. I want to include his actions in this eventually, bc I think narratively it's v tasty. For the most part, this is very gratuitous Fjord fluff, with a lil angst thrown in to brighten the flavor. my friend made fun of me, asking me how many words I wanted to write about feeeeeelings until they fucked. For her information. A lot. Ok?
> 
> I am nonbinary, AFAB. Fjord's relationship with his bits is reflective of my own. If you feel I've misrepresented trans men here, please feel free to talk to me about it! No trans journey is the singular one, and my aim here is NOT to harm. Only to have some vicarious fun through our good boy, Fjord.

Fjord couldn’t really understand why he was here right now. Sitting at a lavish restaurant, across from The Shadowhand to the Bright Queen, sipping on a too-dry glass of red wine and eating something that looked dreadfully expensive. It was delicious, if a little strange in the way all new food was. He’d noticed this place while out with Caleb and Beau one night, mentioned how he’d never been in such a fancy place his whole life. Essek is quietly eating his own food, a small smile on his face.

“How do you find your dinner, Fjord?” Essek asks.

“It’s fantastic, even if I’m not sure exactly what it is,” Fjord answers. Essek’s smile widens a bit.

“I must say, I’m a bit jealous of all the culinary experiences you must have had, adventuring around the continent as you do.”

“We’ll bring something back from Nicodranas next time,” Fjord offers. “They know how to use a pepper in so many creative ways there. Even in their candy.”

“Indeed? I can’t imagine,” Essek says with delight and curiosity. “I would love to try them.”

“Zadash had some great pastries. I think Jester misses it solely for the bakeries.”

“And where has been your favorite place to eat?”

Fjord pauses. There is, as always, the niggling sensation in the back of his head to lie, to deflect, to deceive. Essek is the right hand of a monarch who doesn’t entirely trust his merry little band, even if they did bring back her country’s precious beacon. But here, with soft candlelight warming the lilac hue of Essek’s skin, his eyes bright and sharp and focused solely on Fjord he-

He realizes something entirely too late.

“Mister Theylas, is-is this a date?”

Essek’s perfectly shaped eyebrows shoot up. He clears his throat and murmurs, “I ah, have failed at it if you’re just now wondering that.” Setting down his fork, he actually looks away. “Yes, I intended this to be a date. A romantic overture. If that isn’t something you’re interested in, I understand and you-”

“Hold on, I didn’t say that. I’m just…” How does he explain this without sounding like a pathetic idiot? “I’ve…not exactly been in a proper place to seek out a partner of late. It hadn’t even occurred to me that you might be making such an overture. My apologies for being so dense.”

Essek looks at him, relieved. “No need for apologies. I will admit I’ve found myself in a similar position, as well. A friend of ours suggested I at least ask you instead of pining from a distance.”

“This does explain why Jester and Beau insisted on helping me decide what to wear tonight,” he muses quietly. Even Nott was fussing over him, sharpening her crossbow bolts in the happy room when Essek came to pick him up.

“Well, if the knowledge that this evening did indeed have ulterior motives hasn’t scared you off yet, I do have more planned for us.” The drow pauses, blinks rapidly, then says, “Ah, not-I do not intend to sound presumptuous, I did not mean…”

Fjord swirls his wine, grinning just a bit. “No, please, go on. It’s quite entertaining to watch you stick your foot in your mouth for once.” Essek’s eyes go wide open, before an orchid flush takes over his face and he actually laughs. Not a dark chuckle or a soft huff of laughter, but loud, raucous noises. Fjord finds it endlessly charming. The patrons around them turn to give him a glare, but when some of them recognize the Shadowhand they turn back, cowed. Fjord waits until Essek has himself under control, and has waved down a server to pay for their meal, before saying, “Sorry for teasing you, I rarely have the chance.”

“No, no. I haven’t laughed like that in public since…I was in my fifties I believe.” Essek stands smoothly. “Come on then, I have one more surprise for you.”

As they move out of the restaurant and into the bustling streets of Roshanah, Fjord wonders at himself. Flirting was always easy for him, when he didn’t actually find himself attracted to the person. Playing the suave conman was easy, easier still when he had the influence of a horrible snake demigod oiling up his brain. Free of Uk’atoa, he was afraid that he’d forget how to be charming, and simultaneously he hoped he’d be horrible at it. Using people like that never felt good. Even if-in the end-he was able to please them or pleasure them, there was always that essence of deceit cloying the experience.

He was rather tired of deception. Maybe it was Melora’s influence, but he found himself delighting in honesty, earnestness. He considered the man beside him. Essek had proven himself a powerful ally. He was teaching Caleb a type of magic that no human had had access to before. Fjord and Caleb had talked about this many times; Essek only gained their meager knowledge about the Empire in exchange for his tutelage, and the few things Caleb was willing to relay about the Cerberus Assembly that he knew. In that same frame of mind, he had nothing to really gain by seducing Fjord. Anytime Fjord had seduced someone, there was an obvious goal in mind. What would Essek be aiming for here? Fjord had no special talents, no leverage to be used. He had no expert knowledge of any of the lands beyond Xhorhas. He’s useless compared to, say, Beau’s dealings with the Cobalt Soul.

So the only option left is that Essek honestly just wants to date him. Wild.

“You’ve gone concerningly quiet, Fjord,” Essek says softly, glancing at him.

“I apologize,” Fjord clears his throat. Honesty, he reminds himself. “When…when I said I wasn’t at the proper place for a relationship I wasn’t only speaking of my career, if you’d call it that. I’ve…honestly, I can’t remember the last time I engaged in anything romantic for desire’s sake alone.”

Essek nods, Fjord sees his shoulders slump minutely under his heavy mantle. “I can empathize with that sentiment. And I would be surprised if you weren’t already questioning my motives, considering our relationship or lack thereof before now.”

“And you would be a fool to not wonder at mine, as well,” Fjord agrees. The grin Essek shoots him is sharp as a razor and shows off his perfect canines. A shudder rouses itself from the base of Fjord’s neck, making him straighten up. He’s got a couple of inches on Essek, from where he floats next to Fjord. But the way Essek looks at him, the slip of violet tongue as Essek’s smile shrinks a bit, becoming less predatory and little more curious; it makes him feel small. In a terribly thrilling way.

Fjord coughs, looking away and feeling his cheeks go warm. He hears Essek chuckle quietly. “But, that is all to say, if we are to engage in this, you should know that I’m…” What? A mess? Attracted to him but terrified of him for a myriad of reasons? Also feeling a bit guilty for some reason and kind of hating that?

“Fjord…” Essek has stopped them, in the middle of a bridge. Slow, quiet water moves under them, and few people are near them. The endless night sky is dark above them; the blue and purple and green lights of the businesses around them cast strange hues over familiar skin and clothes. “Please don’t assume I’ve assumed anything about you. I have a vague idea of the hardships you’ve all endured. I don’t want you for anything but what you are. Your friends have spoken highly of you, what reports I hear from people afield show you to be a good, honorable man. That is a type of man I find to be increasingly rare.”

Essek trails a hand lightly along a fold of Fjord’s cloak. “And I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t idly wondered what you were like without all these fine leathers.” His hand slides down and takes Fjord’s right hand. “Now, if you’ll grant me some trust, I’d like to cast a small teleportation spell to take us somewhere special, not too far away. A small cave nearby; there’s something I’d like to show you.”

“Ah,” Fjord’s already thumping heart redoubles its work. The word cave makes him think of the days he and the Nein spent in the dark, traveling to Xhorhas. Pummeled by the earth surrounding them and various creatures with fangs and teeth and-but Essek is looking at him so intently, and the word ‘honesty’ keeps blaring in his head. He still has the whip strapped under his cloak, and a dagger Beau pressed on him before he left the house is tucked into his boot. Besides that, assuming Essek wasn’t planning on killing him, Essek was definitely one of the most dangerous things in this city (the others probably being the Nein). He’d be safe. “Yes. I’ll trust you.”


	2. Orchid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the date continues. Fjord realizes something else.

“Yes. I’ll trust you.”

“I’ll hold you to that.” With a gesture and a whisper, the world shifts. The air goes darkest black for a moment, but Fjord’s eyes start adjusting. Essek is still there, left hand entangled with his right. They’re in a huge cavern, the sound of trickling water echoing off the stone walls. Essek tugs on his hand, pulling him into a passageway. They both have to duck their heads to get into the next chamber. 

There are small, fuzzy stalks of plants clinging to the cracks in the stone wall, crawling all the way up to the ceiling. “From what I’ve gathered, your group tends to delight in the strange and unique. These plants are known as light’s shade, or moonshadow to some. They grow in dark spaces with plenty of water. The seeds are used as a flavor in desserts, but their blooms are the reason for their namesake.”

Essek takes his hand back, and makes a gesture. A small globule of moonlight emerges from his delicate fingers, and as it rises to the ceiling, large trumpet-like blooms erupt in its wake. The petals are soft pink and white, with yellow stamen poking out and releasing tiny motes of pollen. The space lights up, not just with the glowing orb but the reflection of light off of the brilliant petals. It’s spectacular. If Caduceus were here, he would probably praise the Wildmother for finding a way for these plants to thrive in the shadows of Xhorhas. Fjord feels that familiar warm comfort as he thinks of Melora, striding to the center of the chamber and looking all around him.

“This is absolutely the most beautiful thing I’ve seen in your city.” Fjord finishes his slow circle to find Essek approaching him.

“I’d argue with that. I believe the flowers are the ones witnessing the most beautiful sight in Roshanah.” Fjord feels his face heat up, before Essek looks away. “Was that…that was a bit much, wasn’t it?”

“No, no. Well, it was a little much but I liked it.” Fjord reaches out and takes Essek’s left hand, tugging him closer. He moves with some resistance, like whatever gravitational spell he’s wielding to float is dependant on his will alone. Fjord thinks of how that was probably necessary; it wouldn’t do to have the Shadowhand get blown away by a stiff breeze. Those thoughts are obliterated as Essek raises himself the scant inches between them, and presses their lips together.

In an echo of earlier, a shudder cascades down Fjord’s back. It’s a little awkward, with tusks that he’s unused to kissing around, but Essek makes no move to separate them. He just cocks his head a certain way, and-Fjord’s hand spasms around Essek’s.

“Was that-” Essek asks as he pulls away, still close, still sharing breath.

Fjord’s left hand comes in between them to grip an edge of the decorative paldrons. “Perfect, I’m just…rusty. Please, again?”

“When you ask so sweetly, how could I refuse?” Essek sighs, pressing in , his free hand dancing up over the racing pulse in Fjord’s throat to slide his fingers through the shorn hair of the back of his head. There it is, Fjord thinks, feeling a long-since cooled ember in his core start to heat up. It’s been so long since he’s felt this; this pulsing heat, his blood racing from excitement absent from fear, his palms growing sweaty from anticipation instead of nausea.

Essek ends the kiss a bit sooner than Fjord had hoped, dropping a chaste peck to his wet lips, humming a little laugh. “I admit I’m not as practiced as I’d like, either. It’s rather tempting to take advantage of this privacy and quiet, but I find myself wanting to take my time with you.” He moves back, not far enough to have to remove his hand from Fjord’s hair thankfully.

Fjord fingers a fine bit of trim, unable to look up and meet Essek’s gaze. “Master Theylass, are you suggesting a longer engagement than one date and a rut in a cave? What a gentleman.”

Essek laughs again, that full-throated noise. It echoes against the walls around them. “What sass. Would you like to linger here, or must I return you to your terrifying goblin mother?”

Casting his gaze around them, Fjord can’t keep a smile from tugging his lips. “Let’s linger a bit, Mother can wait up,” he says, finally meeting Essek’s glowing eyes again. They’re shining with mirth; Fjord can hardly believe this is the same face that glared down coolly at them as they were nearly arrested in the Court of the Bright Queen. Although he’s hardly one to judge others for their masks. He lets that thought go, instead focusing on the way the light seems to turn his skin turquoise against the sleek gray of Essek’s cloak.

Essek presses one more kiss to Fjord’s jaw, his hair brushing against Fjord’s ear and sending a shiver across his shoulders. “I’ll have to send Caleb a bottle of wine in thanks. He suggested both the restaurant and this cave to me.”

Fjord does his best not to stiffen against his date. “He-he did?”

“I asked about you. I wanted to be sure I wasn’t crossing any boundaries what with how close the two of you seem.” He continues before Fjord can question that. “He found out about this place from a book he browsed in the Court’s library. He also said that you had seemed interested in the restaurant we ate at on one of your nights out.”

“Oh? He…he thought I’d like this?” Well, that’s…that’s certainly something. “Did he say anything else?”

“He was insistent that if I were to pursue you, it should be for my own desires, not out of any patriotic duty or espionage. He even threatened to send his familiar into my house to urinate in my wardrobe if he found out I was being deceitful.” Fjord has to laugh at that. He looks again to find Essek staring at him thoughtfully. “Not to pry, but with his strange threat and the way your friends were hovering, I take it you have been taken advantage of in the past?”

Fjord chokes on his laughter. He can’t stop his body from going tense, and thankfully Essek has the grace to remove his hand and move a pace away. “It’s…it wasn’t so much as I was being taken, as it was a give and take? It’s…”

“We don’t have to speak on it now. I think you and I could swap similar stories, one day.”

Fjord is grateful for that small admittance, and wonders if it cost Essek the same it cost him to think or speak of it. He steps forward again, brushing the back of his hand against Essek’s fingers before clasping them again. “One day, perhaps. Tonight is not for that discussion, I believe.”

Essek smiles softly before agreeing with another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Essek is a nerd fight me.


	3. Amber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fjord comes back from a lovely date with a lovely drow. So why is he so insistent on asking Caleb something?

Dangling from a rafter in the happy room, Beau gives a loud, “ _Boo!_ ” as Fjord enters the house. He’d been smiling absently, but now he frowns at his friend.

“Did-did I do something-?”

“The prude came back, Jes!” she calls.

Thumping footfalls precede Jester’s entrance into the room, and she’s glaring, too. In disappointment. “Are you serious? _Fjord!_ I can’t believe you!”

“Uh, sorry? What?” He removes his cloak and returns the dagger to Beau. Beau swipes it and throws it with the same motion, burying it in another rafter. Looking up, Fjord realizes the beam is littered with throwing daggers and well, that can’t be good for the structure of a house already supporting a damn tree on its roof.

A shout comes from the couch, interrupting his architectural ruminations, and Nott pops up. She aims her crossbow at the door before swiveling to Fjord. She doesn’t lower the bow. “What the _hell_ are you doing home so early?! Was he pushy? A bad kisser? _Ooh_ , was his dick smelly? He looks like a smelly dick guy!”

Fjord’s face goes hot. “What, I didn’t smell his-I don’t think that’s _any_ of your business-any of you!”

“But Fjord, it’s so _romantic!_ ” Jester swoons, holding onto the upside-down Beau awkwardly. “ _He’s_ the Bright Queen’s right hand man, _you’re_ a traitor of the empire-”

“I’m not even _from_ the Empire-” he starts, tiredly.

“It’s just like that Courting book! Without dying and stuff, I hope. Or the racism. Or-”

Beau tilts her head out of Jester’s armpit. “No, seriously was he cool? If he wasn’t cool, we can go let him know what’s up.”

“Yeah, he’ll catch these hands!” Jester shouts, flexing her biceps.

“I don’t think he was cool at all. Not even a hickey for your trouble? You poor thing!” Nott says, standing on the back of the couch and stretching the neck of Fjord’s tunic to look for love bites.

He slaps her hands away and back peddles. “I-I don’t-it wasn’t a-” All of them just stare at him incredulously, waiting for him to finish his statement. “Wait, where are the others?”

“Caleb said he was doing some reading on the Crawling King, Cad’s helping Yasha plant some flowers on the roof,” Beau says before pointing a finger at him. “Now, I think _you_ were just trying to lie about how you weren’t just on a date with the drow version of Caleb?”

“I need to borrow a book from Caleb,” he mutters, sidestepping Jester and Beau as he makes for the staircase. He ignores his friends’ shouts to come back down and tell them about his _daaaayte_ , and neatly trips over a quick, small shape in the middle of the stairs. Hearing a hiss and the patter of small feet darting away, he curses. What was Frumpkin doing in such an awkward place?

The cat darts down the hallway, stopping at the door to the library. Fjord stops, straightening his tunic before knocking gently. “Caleb? Can I come in?”

It’s a moment before he hears a soft, “ _Ja_ ,” in answer. Frumpkin slips in as soon as Fjord has the door open wide enough for his slim body, and Fjord follows him in. Caleb sits up straighter at the table in the middle of the room, his books and notes scattered on the surface in what appears to Fjord to be no sort of order. Caleb looks a little fraught, his eyes wide as they dodge around Fjord’s face. Fjord can’t help the disappointment he feels at this. It’s been ages since Caleb stopped avoiding eye contact with him, he realizes. “How can I help you?”

“I ah, I wanted to ask you something,” Fjord says, closing the door quietly behind him and staying there. He struggles with his words, trying to sort out his own thoughts. Suddenly, he’s struck by a realization. What would he gain from asking what he wants to know? He already has Essek’s interest, is he really going to be this selfish? This _greedy?_ To want more when he’s already got something good? Something with potential?

Fjord looks up to see Caleb meeting his eyes now, with concern. “Are you all right? Essek didn’t-”

“No, no, Essek was perfect,” Fjord says in a rush. Caleb looks away as he continues, “I-I confess I didn’t understand that this was…a date until the middle of dinner. Thank you, by the way. For the recommendations.”

“You enjoyed yourself, then?” he asks.

“Very much so. Did you see the flowers yourself?”

“ _Nein_ , they are reachable only through dunamantic transport. I am afraid I am not quite up to the task yet.”

“You should ask Essek to take you, they’re beautiful.”

Caleb makes a face at his book, almost a grimace. “I don’t think that would be, ahh-appropriate.”

“Why not?”

“He took you there on-on a _date_ , Fjord,” Caleb’s voice rises, and grows sharper before he closes his mouth with a grunt. “It would…it’s _awkward_ , at the very least.”

Fjord becomes all too aware of the distance between them. Mere feet, but at the moment it feels like a chasm is opening between them. Fjord clenches his left hand into a fist. The familiar raised welt of the scar anchoring him. Steeling him. “Caleb. What I mean to ask you-I want an honest answer. _Please_.”

“Do not ask too much of me, Fjord,” Caleb begs, voice rough and strained.

Fjord’s not sure what he’s going to say, until the words pull themselves from his lips. “Why did you plan a date with me and send someone else to do it?”

Caleb’s whole body flinches like he’s been struck. He takes a minute, but Fjord waits patiently. “I wanted you to have the chance to be…be _courted_. To experience romance without strings, you know?” Caleb reaches out and closes his book, gripping the cover tightly. “You deserve that.”

“You wanted me to go on a date with Essek?” Fjord pushes.

“I _wanted_ you to go on a date with someone you might actually develop feelings for.”

“Why-why didn’t you…” Fjord falls silent as Caleb’s gaze jerks to him. “ _You_ should have asked.”

“ _Me?_ ” Caleb asks, laughing derisively. “I may not have a high regard for myself, but I don’t actively seek rejection, you know.”

And that’s what drives Fjord forward, stalking across the room in quick strides. Maybe riding the high of a good date, of making out with an attractive man in the glow of rare flowers, of flirting for the sake only of flirting, that helps. Either way, Fjord steps close, right into Caleb’s space. Leaning down, his hand curves around Caleb’s jaw. “Why would I reject you, Cay? Ask me, _please,_ instead of presuming to know my answer.”

Fjord’s close enough to see Caleb’s throat bob, to see red bloom under his rusty freckles. “Fjord, please, do not tease me this way,” he whispers into the air tense between them.

“Ask me,” Fjord repeats, right hand coming down to turn Caleb’s left palm up against the table, thumb tracing the matching scar.

Caleb sucks in a breath, trembling, before seething, “Would you- _fuck_. Fjord, would you let me take you out? Let me flirt with you, let me feed you fine foods and-and wine, and show you something beautiful?” His blackened fingers twine themselves with Fjord’s. “Would…would you _let_ me…” His other hand comes up, shaking a bit as rough fingertips trace down Fjord’s cheek and jaw, thumb just resting on his bottom lip. “Would you let me try to romance you, even as it seems the world and our pasts are trying to drown us in despair? To give us both some temporary joy against the constant backdrop of disaster?”

“Yes, I would,” Fjord says before moving to press their lips together. It’s chaste, dry, more a brushing of skin than anything else. But it’s enough for Fjord to gasp before pressing forward, parting his lips just slightly and finding Caleb matching his pace, trying to press closer and slipping his hand down to Fjord’s chest and-

It’s dizzying, and Fjord finds he has to pull away to find his breath. Caleb’s eyes are scrunched closed, his brow wrinkled and his cheeks flaming. “Caleb,” he says on a laugh. Caleb opens one eye, comically.

“Ah. You’re still here. So I’m not dreaming. _Wunderbar_ ,” Caleb mumbles. Fjord can’t help a chuckle, kneeling to keep from leaning over his friend. Caleb’s hand strokes back up his neck, fingers pulling through the longer locks of hair. The way Caleb’s looking down at him, Fjord could only describe it as awe. His eyes are wide, his gaze drinking in the sight before him. “And also, I can’t help but wonder, what this means for you and Essek. Did you not enjoy your time with him?”

Fjord groans, leaning forward to rest his forehead on Caleb’s breast. “I did, honestly. I feel like…I’m being greedy now. He told me you basically planned our date and gave him the shovel talk.” Caleb huffs a laugh, still stroking his hair. “I’ve wanted you for a while now, Caleb. Months, at least.”

“I’ve-well, I’ve realized I felt this way since you were with Avantika. I was hurt with envy, and then hurt because I could tell it was hurting you so deeply.”

“That long?” Fjord asks, voice muffled by his shirt. “So much wasted time.”

“And now, I may have competition,” Caleb says.

“You don’t sound very concerned.”

“I mean, he doesn’t _have_ to be competition. You could be with both of us, if he were amenable as well.”

Fjord lets himself considers it. When Essek was asking about Caleb, he did seem jealous, hurt, at first. But now, Fjord wonders if it was because he thought Fjord didn't return his feelings. With that cleared up, he seems merely curious. He doesn’t know what drow culture thought of things like polyamory, or even what Essek _himself_ thought of it. He’s seen plenty of folks in unique relationship configurations, he’d just rarely been attracted to more than one person at a time himself, or had the confidence to act on it when he did. But this is a time of change for him. A time of working towards what’s better for him, not just his survival.

“What do you think of that, Fjord?” Caleb asks gently.

“I think,” Fjord starts carefully, “I think that maybe all three of us should talk.” He lifts his head up, a sudden jolt of fear striking him. “If-if he were to object, and make me choose-”

“Shh,” Caleb soothes, pressing a kiss to Fjord’s forehead. “Don’t start imagining ways for this to go badly just yet. We don’t know how he will react.”

“Mm, you’re right.” Neither of them speaks for a while, only trading restrained kisses and soft touches until Nott comes banging on the door about how it’s getting late and Caleb should get some rest. They go to their separate beds that night, both anxious and excited and grateful and nervous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hi hello! Loving the comments my friends, thank you! There may be a bit of a break here between updates, i've got real world things to deal with for a bit. I'll do my best to put something out, but no promises. Stay safe!!


	4. Emerald

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's an uncomfortable discussion. There's a couple of confessions. There's a swift exit.  
> Oh, and there's tea.

It’s a few days after Fjord and Essek’s date before the two of them can meet again. Essek smiles as he exits the library, seeing Fjord waiting for him just as they agreed. The soft amber glow of a nearby sconce accents the gold of his eyes, and the white of Fjord’s smile when he sees Essek approaching. But something in his expression gives Essek pause. There’s a frantic edge to it, something wary in the pinch of his brow. Essek steels himself. Is this lovely experience about to be over? Fjord was just as fascinating as Essek had hoped, charming and genuine in a way he was unused to. But his body language reads as a man about to deliver unhappy news.

“Good afternoon, Fjord,” Essek greets, smiling benignly. He won’t take this rejection with anything less than grace. “Have you walked through the grounds nearby? There are some beautiful sculptures just over here.”

“That sounds lovely, but I was hoping you’d want to come back home with me.” Fjord’s face goes ruddy brown with a flush as his smile falters. “Not-not that, dammit this went over much better in my head.” Fjord reaches out, taking Essek’s hand from his robe and holding it in a tremulous grip. “I have something to ask you, and I thought privacy would be best.”

“If you wish to stop seeing me, you can just say so,” Essek says, sharper than he meant to. Fjord’s eyes search his. “I’m an adult, Fjord. We’ve only been out together once, I had hoped we’d see more of each other, but if that’s not what you want-”

“It is what I want, but I’m afraid I’m a selfish person. I want something else as well.” Esseks’s brows rise at the confession. “Please, it will be much clearer at the house. Caduceus made an amazing lunch for us.”

Essek bites back a frustrated sigh. “You are not ending this?”

Fjord shakes his head. “No, that’s not what I’m trying to do. I’m trying to be…to be honest. About all that I want.” He looks down at their hands. “Our date was perhaps the best night I’ve had in years. I want to see you again, and again, as many times as you’ll have me. But I-there’s something you should know before we continue. It wouldn’t be fair for me to withhold this from you.”

Essek tilts his head, intrigued. “Very well. I’d be a fool to turn down a free lunch at the very least.”

The walk to the mighty Nein’s residence isn’t awkward, only for the fact that Fjord asks about his day with an earnest curiosity that reminds Essek why he found the half-orc charming in the first place. The house is quiet when they enter, and after gently removing Essek’s mantle for him, Fjord leads him to the kitchen. Essek is surprised to see Caleb setting the table with three places.

“ _Hallo_ , Shadowhand,” Caleb greets. “It seems we three have a bit to discuss.”

It clicks then. Cold realization fills him with dread. “You…were you lying then? When I asked if you and Fjord were together?”

Caleb shakes his head before taking a seat. “ _Nein_. At the time, we were not. I-I was of course, withholding that I had feelings for him because I thought them unrequited.” He gestures at the seat across from him. “Have a seat, _mein freund_. Caduceus prepared a delicious stew for our lunch.”

Essek hesitates for a moment, but does as he’s asked. Fjord pulls out the chair for him, tucking him closer to the table when he floats to a sitting position. The stew does smell enticing, but his nerves are still twisting his gut. Fjord lifts the teapot from the center of the table, pouring all three of them steaming cups before siting at the head of the table. The tea smells light and fresh, and Essek finds it tastes refreshing as he takes a sip.

Fjord clears his throat nervously. “I guess I’ll start. After our date, when you told me that Caleb had suggested the restaurant and the cave, I couldn’t stop thinking about it. So I, well, I asked him and got it out of him how he felt. I’ve…erm.”

“It seems we both assumed the other did not return our attraction and for the sake of our friendship, we did not pursue it,” Caleb says plainly, lifting his spoon to his lips.

Essek nods. “Ah. Honestly, I’m not terribly shocked. I had thought I sensed something between you two. You both speak of each other in very high regard. Congratulations.”

“But, um. Like I said,” Fjord says haltingly, focusing on his spoon in his bowl. “I know this may sound selfish, but…as I very much enjoyed the time we spent together, I don’t want to quit seeing you.”

“I personally have no problem with Fjord dating other people,” Caleb interjects. “I’m not interested in others myself currently, but I see nothing wrong with him seeking what makes him happy.”

“I see. You want to continue seeing the both of us?” Essek asks. “Is that uncommon in the Empire?” He directs this at Caleb.

“Not unheard of, but yes. And largely regarded with disdain.”

Nodding, Essek reaches for the soup. He can’t deny the relief that’s flooding him, but he doesn’t have to show it. “That explains why you felt the need to secret me away for such a mundane discussion. Polyamory is at least as common as monogamy here in Roshanah. I’m sorry you thought this was something to fret over.”

Fjord frowns at him. “Just because it’s common doesn’t mean you yourself practice it.”

“So sweet,” Essek says with a grin. He reaches and takes Fjord’s wrist in his hand. “Thank you for worrying, but it was unnecessary. Date whoever else you wish to. I would only like to know about new partners or new occurrences.”

“Occurrence? Such as having sex?” Caleb asks.

“Yes. I’ve had some trouble with partners hiding things from me in the past. I’d prefer honesty to having to guess what’s going on in my dates’ lives. I don’t need to know of every single time you two are intimate, but just…general updates.”

“Wait, you’re-this is okay?” Fjord interrupts, sounding choked. “You’re both really okay with…with dating me at the same time?”

“You know my answer, Fjord,” Caleb says, leaning his head to the side with that new confident look he’s started wearing more and more frequently.

“It’s perfectly okay. I appreciate your honesty,” Essek answers, golden eyes warm with a smile. “This is hardly the most extreme thing a partner has requested of me.” He turns and gives Caleb a curious look. “Will either of you expect to have dates together at any time? I don’t mind, after all Caleb is becoming a dear friend to me.”

“I’m not opposed,” Caleb says with a shrug. Fjord feels like this conversation is slipping out of his control. “When it comes to sex either, later down the line.”

“Oh, yes. I would find it _fascinating_ to watch the two of you together. But I agree, perhaps not at first. We don’t want you to lose your mind, do we? What do you think, Fjord?” Both wizards look to him, Essek with a knowing grin and Caleb with an expression of innocence.

“Melora, what have I done?” Fjord squeaks. Two different laughs, two different men smiling at him happily. Fjord clears his throat, embarrassment burning his face up and nearly sending him back into Vandren’s accent. “I um, I might need to table that question for later. I know I asked for this, but it’s still new to me. I think I need some time to adjust.” To adjust to the fact that he asked for what he wanted for once and got it. Oh Wildmother, he has it. Them. Both of them. These whipsmart, dedicated, powerful, passionate men both want to be with him. What _has_ he done?

“Of course, _schatz_ ,” Caleb says softly, standing and stepping to his side. “Sorry for teasing you, it’s very enjoyable. I’ll leave you two to it,” he says before dropping a light kiss to his temple.

“You’re not staying?” Essek asks.

“No, this is your time with him. We’ll be going afield again soon I think, so you should take advantage.” Caleb takes up his tea cup and bowl, before giving them both a gentle smile. “I’ll be in the library should you need anything.”

Fjord smiles at Caleb as he leaves, before looking back to Essek who grins knowingly at him. “Do I ah, have something on my face?”

“Just that smile. I’m glad you two finally saw what I and everyone else was seeing. I’m also…sorry for how I spoke to you earlier. I didn’t need to be so sharp with you.”

“No, no. I was being weird and I probably would have assumed the same.” Fjord gulps, looking down and away. “I was so afraid you were going to tell me no. Think I was being greedy and awful.”

“I’m sorry you thought that. You can’t help who you’re attracted to. And I’m honestly grateful that you and Caleb sought to come clean as soon as you could.” Essek pauses, feeling a bit ridiculous for asking, but he must know. “You two haven’t had sex yet, have you?”

“No!” Fjord answers immediately. “It wouldn’t have been fair to move forward with him until I knew how you felt about about this potential set up. We only ah, we did kiss some.”

“I’ll apologize again. A previous partner hurt me by not letting me know where they were in another relationship, and then that person lorded it over me that they were more intimate with them than with me. It’s an old fear, and I won’t care if you two become more intimate quicker than we do. You live and travel together, I would be surprised if you didn’t. I just…honesty, please.”

Fjord smiles warmly at him, reaching to cover his hand with his. “I’ll be as honest as I can, I promise you that.”

“Thank you,” Essek says on a sigh. He resettles, looking a little more comfortable. “We have some time before I must return to my work.”

“Oh, that’s good. I’m terribly sorry to have interrupted your day like this.”

“You apologize so much,” Essek says with a chuckle. “I’ll admit you had me worried at first, but I’m very pleased with the outcome.”

Fjord smiles to himself, before rising to pour some more tea. Essek grins up at him as he moves to his side. As Fjord leans over to tip the teapot, Essek reaches up and gently turns his face and kisses him softly. Fjord makes a surprised noise, but kisses back gladly. He feels a tingle, and then a huff of laughter from Essek. “You’re spilling over, dear.”

“Well, pardon me-oh, you meant literally.” Fjord belatedly realizes the tea would have been pouring all over the table if Essek hadn’t frozen it in place just as it was overflowing. With a hand gesture the tea reverses and goes back into the pot. Fjord sets it down, with a chuckle. “We should have you around more often, you wouldn’t believe how messy the girls can-”

There’s a shout and a clamor from the entrance to the house. Essek jerks a bit, but Fjord just sighs. “Speak of the devils.”

The pattering of tiny feet precedes Nott’s screech of shock. “Oh, shit! Essek!!”

“Essek? Oh, how nice,” Caduceus says as he peers his face into the kitchen. “Hope the soup was okay.”

“Oh my GOSH are you two having a _dayte_?!”

“Don’t you do anything on that table, I eat there,” Beau shouts from the happy room.

“Is there any tea left?” Yasha asks as she slips her way into the kitchen.

“There is! Have at it, I was just walking Essek out,” Fjord says, passing the pot over. Essek rises to his feet, grateful to have an out. After bustling their way through the crowded group, Fjord heaves a sigh as he closes the front door behind them. “Sorry, I hope I wasn’t assuming wrong. You looked a little overwhelmed there.”

“I won’t lie, I was startled at having to deal with all of them at once.”

“They mean well, but they can be a lot when you’re not expecting them.” Fjord looks almost bashful now, looking to his neighbors’ houses for nosy looky-lous.

“Walk me back to work?” Essek hopes it doesn’t sound like an order. "We can see the sculptures I mentioned earlier."

Fjord just grins at him, excited. “Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long, but here it is! This is probably going to be a series, detailing their relationship as it progresses through canon, and perhaps beyond. Last chapter will be longer, smuttier, and fraught with anxiety. I'll have more detailed warnings at the start of it.


	5. Vermillion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set directly after the Nein rescue Yasha. I haven't actually watched that episode, so...i mean. Canon??? *shrugs* Fjord and Caleb have returned from a long time afield, they are tired and sore and well..you know ;)  
> Essek isn't stressed. No. Why would he be stressed? it's fine. Everything's fine. He's FINE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what was meant to be the 'smut' chapter...ended up being mostly talk and the whole thing was about as long as the rest of the piece. it'll get steamy but first they must angst. all three of them about three different things. So yes, I've added two more chapters after this. they will be mostly smut. and angst. my friend made fun of me for the angst to smut ratio everyone. she's not wrong but jeeze.

The road back to Roshanah seems to be neverending this time. Fjord looks over at his comrades astride their moorbounders, Jannick undulating steadily under him, Nott, and Caleb. Next to them and behind Caduceus, Yasha clings tightly, her face still streaked with tears and blood. It had nearly destroyed them all, getting her back. But she was here, she was whole again. She had cried and cradled Jester close, apologizing over and over and over. Beau had come beside them, pulling them both close and muttering something soothing. Now Jester and Beau ride so close, their eyes steadfast on the path ahead of them.

Now, tired and soiled from the hard ride, they all were thinking only of home. Of the house they were gifted and they shaped into their own. The walls of the city rise from the horizon in front of them, and Fjord feels a grateful tear or two slip from his eyes.

As if sensing his relief, Caleb pats his forearm. “Soon, _schatz_. We’ll be home soon enough.”

They are, within hours, slamming into the Xhorhaus, laughing and shouting and whooping as they all make for the hot tub. All except Caleb and Fjord, who offer to stable up the moorbounders before joining the rest in a well deserved soak. As Fjord removes their tackle, he sees Caleb pull out the copper wire and whisper into it. He smiles, replies, and puts the wire away.

“And who were you talking to?” Fjord asks, even though he knows.

“Oh, just someone who will be very happy to see you back in one piece.” Caleb scrubs Jannick’s face, who chuffs happily at him. His relieved expression slips for a moment.

Fjord notices, but doesn’t mention it. He instead focuses on going through the saddlebags, tightening straps and making sure no one left anything important behind.

His patience is rewarded, when Caleb softly says, “I’m…glad. We are all here, again. _Home_ again.”

“It _was_ one hell of an ordeal,” Fjord agrees, still looking down at the worn leathers.

More quiet, more patience. “I was terribly afraid. For you. When Yasha had you pinned.”

Fjord looks at him. “You needn’t have been. The Wildmother has my back, too.”

“I _know_ , it just…it was too close to the last time we’d seen her. When she was taken from us, and…” Caleb steps closer, drawing Fjord in by a gentle hand on his jaw. His other hand goes to the scar Yasha left when she’d nearly cleaved him in half.

“Oh, Caleb. Love,” Fjord sighs, covering his blackened fingers with his own. “I’m still here, see? We all made it out.”

“I’m just…I am ashamed.” Caleb isn’t meeting Fjord’s eyes, his blue eyes are hard and watery as he stares at their hands. “When she came close to you, I very nearly…I wanted to kill her. Before she could touch you. She’s…she’s our _friend_ , I _know_ , she wasn’t herself. But in that moment none of that mattered. She was going to harm you, so I wanted her dead.” Caleb clenches his eyes shut, and leans to press his forehead into Fjord’s chest. “What kind of person would wish death on someone as close as family?”

Fjord stays quiet for a moment, releasing one of Caleb’s hands to stroke up and down his back gently. “The kind of person who has lost so much, and is afraid to lose again? Caleb, feeling protective of the person you’re with doesn’t make _you_ a monster. Whatever you felt, what you _did_ was what matters. You didn’t kill her. Caduceus dispelled the enchantment. She’s in our home, soaking away the grime and dust of her enslavement. Waiting for us.” Caleb doesn’t say anything, but his breathing slows down. “Just know, you aren’t the only one looking out for me. We’re all…we came together for our own reasons but I do believe we’re all rather fond of each other now. Just as I’d throw myself in the line of fire for Beau, Nott would do the same for Jester. We all have to have each others’ back. That hasn’t changed, even if you and I have changed our relationship.” Caleb mumbles something. “What was that?”

“I said, it’s good to know worshiping a new god did not take away your silver tongue,” Caleb says with a small smile as he leans back just enough to look up at Fjord. “You’ve made your point. Now, may I suck your cock out here before we have to go back to the others?”

Fjord laughs, before pressing a smiling kiss to Caleb’s own grin. “Incorrigible. Besides, I thought we had ah, we discussed…”

Caleb immediately pulls back a pace, “Oh, _scheisse_ , that’s right. Well, I suppose we shouldn’t take too long to get cleaned up then, should we?” Fjord laughs again as Caleb takes his hand and tugs him back towards their home and their family.

\----

Essek does not pace. He doesn’t, because he doesn’t walk. He’s just moving along his library, inspecting his books. Oh, this treatise on the history of well-known dunamantic wizards shouldn’t be next to this handbook on minerals and their uses in spells. It should go on the shelf across the room. How did this book on chemical reactions end up next to this biography on the leader of Den Xorhas? That won’t do…

“Sir, shall I reorganize your library for you tonight?” comes a soft voice from the doorway. Essek doesn’t jump, but he hopes his small start is missed. Turning, he knows Livrien definitely saw it; the goblin servant is smiling in a way that suggests laughter.

“I thought I gave you the night off,” Essek says gruffly, setting whatever book he has in his hand on the table.

“I must have misheard you, sir. My apologies.” Livrien enters the room, taking the book and putting it precisely where it belongs, no doubt. “I do believe I remember you saying the ah, Mighty Nein were due to return to the city. Shall I set out some refreshments in the sitting room, sir?”

“No, thank you. What makes you think I’m expecting anyone?”

“Sir, please do not pretend I am as thick as anyone thinks I am. You have not been still in hours.” Essek is turned to his desk, shuffling through some papers, and not listening, absolutely not. “I will take my leave then, sir. Enjoy your solitary evening.”

“They-can we speak off the record?” Essek turns, nearly frantic.

Livrien looks him up and down, and his stiff posture relaxes somewhat. “You know my price.”

“Whichever bottle you desire, my friend.” A few minutes later you’re both in the sitting room, Essek still not pacing, and Livrien sprawled out comfortably on the couch. A bottle of brandy is airing itself out on the table, with two arcanely chilled glasses waiting nearby. Essek checks the knickknacks arranged pleasingly in the sitting room; should any political proponents need some discussion after hours, Essek’s guests would find themselves in a pleasant room with several different sitting options, tall windows lined by glowing piping. Vases of plants are refreshed weekly, due to Livrien’s diligence.

After an appropriate time, Livrien pours out two portions of the half-century brandy. Without decor, he tips his portion back, grumbling happily at the flavor. Essek appreciates that one of his oldest friends poured a portion for him, even if that friend is technically his employee. He’s had more than a few other times in his life, when Livrien was more than a servant, and all he’s ever asked for was some liquor. Nothing Essek has ever let slip has reappeared to challenge his position, and some of his den siblings have been genuinely shocked when Essek shared news that Livrien already knew.

Now, he makes himself sit and take the glass of brandy. “It’s a good year,” Livrien says. He tips his own glass. “Me Pa was in charge of the Bright court at this time. Three siblings ahead of me were working at the court, and when I was of age to look for work, I was glad to catch your eye, Essek.” Essek looks up to find Livrien looking to the doorway to the stairwell, his brow soft and his lips smiling.

Essek laughs harshly, before taking a sip. He has to admit, he enjoys the pause in conversation as he finishes his brandy. “What, my dear sir, would make you happy to serve one such as I?”

“Your priorities,” Livrien answers plainly. “Yeah, I’d see you talkin’ and agreein’ with others in frivolous matters, but you'd always put your foot down when the bureaucratic shite would prevent the work from being done, if you pardon the turn of phrase.”

“I’ll have you consecrated and hunt you down in your next life, my wise friend.”

Livrien guffaws, before rocking himself up onto his feet. “You keep your brandy stores stocked and I’ll not complain one bit.” He resettles the cushions he sat on with a deft move. “I do hope you enjoy yourself tonight. ‘Tis nice to see you so excited for company.”

Essek presses the edge of his glass against his mouth, sulking. “I am still discomfited that you can see through me as easily as a window.”

“We just speak the same language, don’t be insulted, _sir_.” Livrien chuckles as he pours himself and Essek another generous portion and caps the bottle. “I’ll run this back down to the cellar and be on my way out. I’ve got plans, too.”

“Ah. Going to the Ribald Rafters?”

“Those ladies do have the key to my heart. And my purse, it’s a good thing you pay so well." Livrien hums happily as he walks out without so much as a by your leave. Essek just smiles as he goes, and settles into the couch a bit more. This is a truly fine liquor, and the quiet of his empty home is comfortably familiar. His thoughts run this way and that, until they settle on the guests he’s expecting.

He’s not anxious about Caleb being there, he finds. He and the human wizard had spent perhaps a little too much of their tutoring time discussing their partner. But considering how enamored they both were, it was hard to discuss anything else. Caleb would talk freely of how much more confident Fjord had become over the recent weeks. How much freer he seemed. This of course drove Essek mad with curiosity. He’d noticed the change as well. What had happened to open his lover up so?

But in these talks, Caleb also managed to drop hints at his own past. And it seemed as tragic and harrowing as Essek always feared. Caleb was self-aware enough to catch himself and change the subject, but Essek found himself craving the full story. Both of them had such long histories for all that they’d been breathing a mere fraction of the time that Essek has been alive.

It wasn’t irritating, however much Essek _knew_ he didn’t know. It was intriguing. It was _exciting_. It never felt like he was being left out of some inside joke, but rather that they were all three of them exploring a territory that was familiar to some but not all. He hadn’t shared his entire life story with them either, just the parts that became relevant as they all grew closer.

 _Luxon_ , he was mentally including Caleb as a lover instead of a metamour. It was hard to keep Caleb from that category, he found as the days went on. Essek had, as soon as he’d decided Caleb was not a threat or sleeper agent (most likely, still not impossible to rule out), found a kinship with the human that he never would have been able to predict. They were both _wunderkinds_ , both prodigies, and both obsessively dedicated to their work. They had bitterly laughed over people fawning over their ‘talent’ while disregarding their devotion to their study.

And Essek remembers how, on more than one occasion, he’d watched the gentle blush bloom on Caleb’s cheeks as he spoke easily of what he’d like them both to do to Fjord. _Oh._ Well. Maybe he should bring that up with them. His musing is interrupted by none other than Caleb’s voice, slipping easily into his mind. _Hallo, mein freund. We are outside your door, and I wasn’t sure you wanted us waking your housestaff tonight. You can reply to this message._

“Your candor is appreciated, but unnecessary. I shall see you in shortly.”

It feels like there’s there slightest huff of Caleb’s laughter in his mind as he stands, downs the last of his glass, and makes for his front door.


	6. Coral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Essek starts to realize something. Caleb's safeword is strawberry. Fjord has a minor freak out. But hey, sometimes threesomes are like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: discussion of safe words, bdsm elements, vague reference to past abuse/assault but not explicitly discussed
> 
> Yall ready for this?
> 
> no but seriously, everyone's comments have been so lovely and encouraging. Also you should know I hurt my own feelings with some of the angst here. Called my own damn self out. Ridiculous. Who does that? Me I guess.

Essek can’t help but examine the both of them as they greet him. No obvious wounds or limping, though there is a new slash going up the side of Caleb’s coat. “You’re both in one piece, how lovely.” Caleb chuckles at him as Fjord comes forward and wraps him up in a firm hug.

“I don’t wanna talk about that trip. It was awful,” Fjord grumbles. “At least until we need to make an official report.”

Essek strokes down the solid muscle of his partner’s back. “Well, you’re here now. And off the record. Would you like a drink?”

Fjord’s hands cradle his hips, leaning back to press his lips to Essek’s in a heated kiss. He licks into Essek’s mouth, swallowing the groan he lets out. He only pulls away far enough to say, “I do not want a drink, Essek. Do you remember the thing we uh, briefly talked about when we started this whole thing?”

Heat coils in his gut as Essek looks over Fjord’s shoulder to see Caleb leaning against the doorway, a fond smile on his face as the human says, “He wants to take both of us to bed. It’s all he could talk about on the ride back to the city. If you don’t want this, I’ll head home and leave you two to it.”

“You’d leave, if I said no?” Essek asks. He has to move back, so he can think clearly. He only had a few fingers of the liquor, but this proposition is making his head spin like he’d had most of the bottle.

Caleb actually frowns, standing straighter. “Of course. This will only be enjoyable if everyone is amenable.”

“And if you _don’t_ want, we don’t have to do anything tonight. I’m more than willing, but I would not-” Fjord is silenced as Essek moves himself up to kiss him fiercely.

“I _want_ , so much,” Essek breathes into the air between them when they separate. “Shall we move to my bedroom? All of us?”

“Absolutely,” Fjord agrees. They start up the staircase, trading kisses and embraces. Caleb trails behind, gently easing Fjord’s cloak off and carrying it with him. Essek panics for the briefest moment, wondering what state his room is in. He’s been swamped with work, coming home only to rest for a few hours and change before going back to the Bright Queen’s side. He remembers Livrien’s aptitude for his job, and knows that everything is probably spic and span in there.

He was right, of course. Once he fumbles open the door behind him with a free hand, he gives the space a cursory glance and is flooded with relief. Caleb closes the door behind them, moving to drape the articles of clothing Fjord had somehow stripped Essek of while they moved over a chair. Essek sees his eyes coast over a few parchments and books on the table in front of him, but they stay only long enough for Essek to remember these are men from his enemy’s country.

Caleb starts taking off his own coat, unwinding that ridiculous scarf with sure hands. “Lovely room, Shadowhand.”

“Thank you, Herr Widoghast,” Essik manages as he shucks Fjord’s shirt up and over his shoulders.

“You two…” Fjord huffs. “Ridiculous.”

“Something the matter, Captain Tusktooth?” Caleb asks, a small smirk pulling the corners of his mouth up.

“Captain Tusktooth?” Essek repeats with a laugh.

“Caleb, really?” Fjord groans, pausing in his pawing along Essek’s front for a seam in his robes to give him a pleading look.

Laughing, Caleb holds his hands up in surrender. “We’ll regal you with our ah, nautical adventures another time, Essek.”

“I look forward to it.” Essek turns his full attention back to the man in front of him. Stroking his hands down Fjord’s bare chest, he hums in appreciation. “Did…did you…” He seems broader, more solid, than the last time Essek was able to take him all in.

“I ah, I’ve been working out?” Fjord says in a way that makes Essek feel certain that that’s not the truth. But it’s of little consequence, honestly. What’s more important is working marks along Fjord’s shoulder, biting and sucking and drinking in the hitches in his breath and the low, pleased rumble that he lets out.

“Well, it’s _working_ ,” Essek says simply, pulling back to observe the color rising to the skin he bit. Caleb’s there, crowding behind Fjord and slipping his hands around to caress his hips.

“He is quite the sight, is he not?” Caleb asks, angling his chin up to press a kiss just under Fjord’s jaw. “Not to be a ah, downer, but we should come clean, Essek.”

“What?” Fjord asks, sounding very confused.

“He means he and I, love,” Essek explains. “We ah. We _did_ discuss this arrangement, should it happen. To establish boundaries for ourselves.”

“And to entertain fantasies and desires, as well,” Caleb adds, his eyes glinting with mischief in the low light. Essek can’t help but grin back at him, thinking fondly of how they wasted nearly two hours of one studying session with this discussion. Well, _wasted_ isn’t the right term.

Essek makes sure to watch Fjord’s reaction as he asks, “Do you feel like you could take both of us, dear? At once?”

Fjord’s face darkens further, his golden eyes going dark. He reaches back and grabs for Caleb while pulling Essek even closer with his right hand. His voice sounds strangled when he says, “I want that. I would very much like that- _please_.”

The sound of him asking so kindly makes Essek’s head spin, and he knows Caleb is just as affected. Essek pushes forward to claim Fjord’s mouth in a hungry kiss, pulling away after a moment to let Caleb have a taste. They make a pretty picture; Fjord’s ruddy face and dark hair a stark contrast to Caleb’s pallid skin and rusty eyelashes and brows, his freckles peppered along his cheekbones and the crooked bridge of his nose.

 _Oh_. Yes, he really _should_ discuss this budding attraction soon. Perhaps not tonight, they have bigger things on the agenda. When the two break from their slightly awkward, over-Fjord’s-shoulder kiss, Caleb must see something in his face. “See something you like, _mein fruend_?”

“You two are quite the sight, together,” Essek says, deflecting. Caleb’s gaze goes sardonic, like he sees right through him. It’s unnerving, and familiar. Essek can’t help the self-deprecating laugh that bubbles forth. It breaks into a moan as a hand trails up his thigh to cup him through his robes. Fjord leans forward to nuzzle under Essek’s jaw.

“Take me to bed, you two, before I perish from the anticipation,” Fjord demands.

Caleb barks out a laugh, before pressing a few kisses to his neck. “Of course, _schatz_.” Caleb finishes undressing, without pomp or ceremony. He just throws his clothes on the ground, and sits on the bed, shuffling back on the silk sheets. Fjord follows him, crawling on all fours across the bed to chase his lips and kiss him with a smile. Essek’s hands caress from his thighs up to his ass, groping without shame. Fjord groans, looking over his shoulder at his lover. But Essek is looking to Caleb, calculating.

“How many do you think, Caleb? Three?”

“Maybe four, if we’re diligent,” Caleb murmurs, cradling Fjord’s face before kissing him soundly. Fjord moans, the sound hitching as his shoulders jerk. Essek can just see Caleb’s fingers from between corded green thighs, and chokes on a gasp. Suddenly he feels the desperate need to be free of his clothes. “Five, if he’s eager,” Caleb huffs out on a laugh when they separate.

“What are you two planning?” Fjord asks haltingly.

“How many times we’ll get you to come tonight,” Essek answers, leaning down to press his now naked front to Fjord’s back and curl his arms around his ribs. “We discussed, before, that you prefer others taking the lead in the bedroom. Would you be averse to letting us have our way with you?”

Fjord takes a few long seconds to nod, and that hesitation gives Essek pause. He stands slowly up, grateful to see that Caleb too is sitting straighter, pulling his hand away from Fjord’s groin. “We’d like to hear you, _schatz._ Are you all right?”

Sitting back on his haunches, Fjord chuckles. “Ah, I’m fine. Let’s-let’s get this show on the road.”

Essek bites the inside of his cheek, an old tell he thought he’d eliminated ages ago. But the uncertainty in Fjord’s eyes, despite the smirk playing on his lips and the casual way he’s sitting nude in Caleb’s lap betray a desperation to please that must have been born out of a need for survival. Someone taught Fjord to say yes when he didn’t want to. Someone coerced consent from him enough times that he’s used to covering up any uncomfortable feelings with welcoming body language and an easy smile. He probably doesn’t even realize he’s doing it.

He moves his gaze from Fjord’s cajoling expression to Caleb, to find the human also contemplative, with a barely concealed fury burning in his blue eyes. _Luxon_ bless him, Caleb has also seen the same things Essek has. Perhaps, with the time he’s known the half-orc, Caleb even has a name to curse. Essek doesn’t have that, doesn’t have context beyond some vague stories they’ve swapped. He is, of course, the Shadowhand. He can control his reactions.

Even if he longs for the power to dip into the river of time and prevent someone as bright and beautiful as Fjord from being tarnished and dimmed by abuse and manipulation.

As it is, his dunamantic prowess can’t reach back that far just yet. So he must deal instead with the present, the man before him and all the damage he’s taken. He does what he must, and with a gentle smile, sits on the bed. He smooths his hand over Fjord’s arm and shoulder, drawing him down in a chaste kiss. Fjord presses to deepen it, and Essek leans back.

“I would love to take you apart, piece by piece, until you could only remember my name, and maybe Caleb’s if I felt generous.” His friend snorts a laugh. “But, I feel like we’re both operating on too little information. This is, as your blue friend might say, kind of maybe a lot of a big deal.” Fjord chuckles, like he’s surprised by his own laughter. “You need to know that anything that you don’t want to happen, _won’t_ happen. You are in control here. I would be happy to cuddle for the rest of the night, should that be what you want. Should you want an entire scripted scene with, oh I don’t know, floating the bed ten feet off the ground while being blindfolded Caleb and I would make that happen.”

“I have gotten better at Immovable Object,” Caleb muses, running his hands gently up and down Fjord’s thighs. Fjord smiles, but it’s so sad that Essek has to hold his breath to keep himself from demanding to know if whomever’s hurt Fjord is still alive, because they won’t be for much longer.

“You two…I’m _fine_ , really.” Fjord sighs, knowing he’ll need to explain more succinctly. “I just…I was lost in my own head for a moment. I-it’s embarrassing but I felt really nervous all of a sudden.”

“Can you tell us what made you feel nervous?” Caleb asks, tone carefully neutral.

“I’m not sure. The prospect of all of us, together? And, maybe, the way you were talking as if I have no say in the matter. It’s silly, I’ve been with both of you. And you’re both wonderful and attentive and…I just. I’m not used to it, I guess?”

“It’s not silly at all, Fjord,” Essek insists. “You’re allowed to feel however you feel. You’re allowed to say no to literally anything that happens when you’re with us, and you can change your mind at any point.”

“You just have to say the word, and trust that we’ll do the same if we become uncomfortable,” Caleb adds, taking Fjord’s hand and pressing a gentle kiss to his palm.

Fjord reaches out with his right hand, taking Essek’s hand. “I _do_ trust you. I think that’s what’s making me so nervous. I rarely have _one_ partner I feel so fond of, that I trust so deeply. Having two is…it is definitely a big deal. But…I want this. I want both of you so desperately, in every way you’ll have me.”

“You have us,” Essek insists, pressing his lips to Fjords knuckles. “All we want is to give you pleasure, pleasure _you_ choose.”

“You just have to ask, _liebling_.”

“Okay, okay,” Fjord says on a sigh. He closes his eyes, leaning his forehead against Caleb’s shoulder, before saying, “I want Essek to prepare my ass, while Caleb fucks my face. And when you’ve both decided I’m ready, I want you both in me.”

“What a grand plan,” Caleb says, voice high and breathy. “Wowie. You’ve thought about this a lot, haven’t you?”

“Yes,” Fjord squeaks. “And-I-you can call me names. ‘needy, desperate, s-slutty,’ that sort of thing. And be…be a little rough but not-I can’t be choked, I’ll freak out. And-marks? I want so many marks I don’t know which one of you made which.”

“My ah, my teeth are a bit sharper than Caleb’s. I may draw blood if I bite too hard.” Essek manages to say, voice straining to remain level.

Fjord gives him a sly look. “My skin is thick. Try your best, darling.”

“A little sassy now?” Caleb chuckles. His hands wrap around Fjord’s hips, thumbs pressing into his tendons. “We never established a ah, stop word?”

“Safeword?” Essek suggests. “A great idea. Mine is ‘midnoon.’”

 _“’Erdbeere_ ,’” Caleb says, explaining nothing.

“Ah. Hm. ‘Basket?’” Fjord says, sounding unsure.

“Will you remember that?” Essek asks. “It should be something you wouldn’t likely say in this situation, but is easy to recall when you might become distressed.”

“’Shephard,’” Fjord states, determination setting a steely look to his eyes. Caleb grips his hand tightly, offering an encouraging smile.

“Sounds perfect,” Caleb says. “Now, get over here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter for yelling and art https://twitter.com/niki0pell


	7. Onyx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it, the moment you've all been waiting for. Come eat ya filthy animals.  
> {i'm kidding i love you all so much}  
> {warning for mention of an injury/disability}

Caleb reaches up and drags Fjord in close for a kiss, all heat and desire. Essek leans over, mouthing along Fjord’s shoulders before scraping his teeth teasingly along his back. Fjord whines into Caleb’s mouth, arching into Essek’s.

“You’re eager for this, aren’t you dear?” Essek whispers into the muscle. “That makes me very happy. You like pleasing us, don’t you, Fjord?”

Caleb releases his mouth so Fjord can answer, his voice husky. “I do, Melora take me, I love it.”

Essek reaches around Fjord’s middle to pull him up, his back flush with Essek’s front. The drow groans as his erection finds blessed friction against the roundness of Fjord’s ass. He grinds, feeling Fjord swivel his hips and hearing him make desperate little noises. He hooks his chin over Fjord’s shoulder grinning with his canines out at Caleb. What a sight the human makes under them, pink high in his cheeks and the piercing blue of his eyes nearly swallowed by wide black pupils. His lips are reddened and pouted, and Essek finds a desire to kiss the other wizard senseless rise in his heated blood. He’ll have to propose that to the two of them another time. Right now, he has a half-orc squirming and pleading in his grip, distracting him.

“Oh, look at your man, Fjord. Look at the state you’ve put him in.” He feels Fjord twisting his head, hears the unsteady breath he draws in. “It’s all your fault; _you_ did this to him. What are you going to do about it?”

“I-I want to help,” Fjord stutters out.

Caleb sits up, curling his legs under him to come up to suck and bite at Fjord’s collarbone. “How will you help me, Fjord?” he asks.

“ _Fuck_ -with, with my mouth!” Fjord gasps out, reaching to fist his hands in Caleb’s hair.

“You do have a very talented mouth,” Essek says, stroking his fingers along Fjord’s jawline, tracing them up along his lips and tusks. He chuckles when he feels the swipe of a tongue against the pad of his thumb. “Hungry thing, do you need something to keep your mouth full? You’d be happy to just sit, for hours, warming one of our cocks. Making a mess of your pants, slut that you are. Would that please you?”

“Ah, _yes_ -please!”

Caleb pops off of a dark nipple noisily, gently scratching a dull nail into the half-moon scar under it. “Please _what_? Be specific, _liebling_.”

Fjord groans as if he’s being tortured. “Caleb! I need you in my mouth-your cock, please fuck my mouth!” he begs, curving his spine and grinding deliciously against Essek.

Caleb surges up, dragging his lips over Essek’s knuckles before kissing Fjord and twisting his hand in his hair. He pulls Fjord away by his scalp, and growls, “What’s stopping you then? Get to work.” Caleb loosens his grip as he shuffles backwards, directing Fjord’s face down to where he’s needed. Essek moves to the side, knowing what he’s to do next but wanting to see this first. He keeps a hand on Fjord’s jaw, prying his mouth until it’s gaping open. Fjord’s hand comes up to grip Caleb, and Essek pushes his fingers into Fjord’s open mouth.

“Who said anything about you using your hands, slut? It’s your mouth or nothing.” Essek glances up to make sure he’s not overstepping, and finds Caleb grinning mischievously down at them both.

“Your mouth is skilled enough for the task, Fjord. You can make do.” With that, Caleb pulls him forward, dragging his open mouth and Essek’s spit-slick knuckles against the underside of his shaft. Essek feels himself thrill at the warm, wet sensations. Caleb pulls them back, until his erection bobs down and Essek pulls Fjord’s mouth wide open and feels Caleb slip in over his fingers. Fjord hums, the vibration buzzing on Essek’s skin. Caleb presses in then all the way back out, his grip on Fjord’s hair holding him in place as his mouth chases after him. “You _are_ hungry, aren’t you? Just so desperate to have something fill you. Answer me.”

Essek takes his fingers out of Fjord's mouth so he can speak. “Yes, I-I need it. I need you _both_ , please.” He sounds calmer now, long dark lashes lowering over his golden eyes. He bends prettily as Essek strokes his hand down his back.

Caleb’s hands curl around the back of his head in a gentle caress. “You _have_ us. Gorgeous boy, look at you.”

“I’m going to get you ready now, you keep him occupied, dearest.”

“An easy task for such a talented mouth.”

Fjord would lose track of who was saying what if not for the vastly different accents. As it is, the filthy praise raining down on him seems to lift him out of his own body. He can feel the warm weight of Caleb against his tongue and the slick pressure of Essek against his ass, but it all coalesces into pleasure and heat and friction and…safety. He feels cradled here, he feels like he’s free-falling but the hands and lips and bodies of the two men he’s with keep him floating. Safe. Treasured and loved.

He realizes slowly that his mouth is empty and he whines, before Caleb says, “Fjord, _schatz_ , you’re crying.”

Fingers slip out of him and Essek is beside him, reaching out with one dry hand. “Dearest, are you all right?”

Fjord can’t help the chuckle that comes out, feeling the tears streaming down his face as he clears his throat. “It’s-I’m fine, I promise. This-it’s good crying? Sorry,” he says when he can force his tongue to form words. Caleb is over him, angling his face up and wiping away tears that won’t stop. “This is _so_ good, you two. Please, don’t stop.”

Caleb’s expression goes from concern to comprehension to wonder, and Fjord turns to make sure Essek understands too. A smile unlike any that Fjord has seen on the drow is tugging sweet dimples into view, before Essek leans in to pepper soft kisses all over his face.

“You…you’re impossible, love,” Essek whispers as he leans away only far enough to press his forehead to Fjord’s.

“As long as these are happy tears, we’ll continue,” Caleb says quietly. A smile is stretching his face as well. “You remember your word?”

“I do. I remember it,” Fjord mumbles from where he’s nuzzling into the crook of Essek’s neck.

“Good boy,” Essek praises.

“So, as hot as the idea of us both inside you sounds, how are we doing this?” Caleb asks, petting Fjord’s thighs.

“I thought Fjord could ride you and I get cozy behind him,” Essek says simply, like he’s contemplating lunch. “How does that sound, dearest?”

“Yes, that sounds perfect,” Fjord answers. It takes some maneuvering, but soon enough Fjord is gasping as he kneels over Caleb, whose fingers slip easily inside his front. “Caleb, _please_ , I’m ready.”

“You’re ready if we say you are,” Caleb mutters, before pulling his hand free and bending up a bit. He offers his fingers, glinting wetly, to Essek, who sits to the side waiting for Fjord to be seated. Essek looks to Caleb with a bit of surprise. The human fights down a smirk, before asking with as even an expression as he can manage, “Is he ready, Essek?”

Essek sees the soft amusement in Caleb’s face, but there’s a challenge there. Essek could do whatever he wanted, answer the question however he pleased. But Essek’s never backed down from a challenge before. So he takes Caleb by the wrist and sucks his fingers into his mouth. Fjord’s familiar taste is there, along with something warm and smokey. He moans a bit as Caleb thrusts his fingers deeper, challenging. When Essek pulls away, Caleb grins brightly up at him, victorious but not like he won something over Essek. He’s acting just like they just figured out the tough part of a spell simultaneously and both get to bask in their victory. _Oh dear._

“He’s ready, I think,” Essek breathes out after he pulls Caleb’s fingers out of his mouth. And it’s a bit of a task, even with all the time they spent prepping Fjord, to get everyone’s limbs arranged and to find a rhythm. Harder still, with Fjord undulating between the two wizards, gasping and making hitching groans as they both slide home. “ _Luxon_ damn me, Fjord you feel heavenly.”

“You’re so full, you feel so tight, _liebling_ ,” Caleb groans under them.

“Please, it’s _perfect_ , please-” Fjord gasps, his hips twitching and shaking in Essek’s grip. And that’s when a sharp pain in Essek’s back informs him this whole arrangement was ill-concieved. With a wince, he withdraws.

“Fjord, dearest, I’m sorry-my back-”

Fjord immediately turns and looks over his shoulder. “Oh-no, sweetheart, are you-”

Caleb grunts, “Should I- _fuck_ , are you okay, Essek?”

Essek calls on his many, many years of controlling his outward expressions to prevent his face or voice or even his posture to demonstrate his disappointment as his erection wilts. The pain rockets up and down his spine; it feels like it’s mocking him for thinking he could have the fun he’d hoped for. What he _wants_ is to slam himself on his bed, to shout the unfairness of the moment, of how he’d wanted to give Fjord and Caleb the night they’d all wanted, what they’d all worked for with emotional and mental labor and yet-

Yet, his core clenches and his legs tremble even as he lays himself on his side. “Love, I’m terribly sorry, but I believe I’m-” Essek can’t even bring himself to say it. To admit he’s too physically drained to make this happen. And then-

It’s a feather-light touch, but it’s as warm as a hot coal. Caleb’s fingertips on his wrist. His voice is strained, but focused. “You could rest on your side and, not to _presume_ , but I’ll wager you have something nearby to use instead.”

Fjord grins down at him. “I was very fond of the black dildo you had in me last time, my dear.”

Essek could weep from the kindness being offered him. Instead, he shoots Caleb a lusty smile, before waving his hand in the familiar motions of _mage hand._ From the last drawer of his wardrobe, a slim, superbly polished length of ebony wood slips into his grip. He uncorks the vial of oil he'd been using on Fjord and Essek finally lets himself fall to his side. Caleb’s hands pinch into the crease of Fjord’s thighs, holding him still as Essek slips the toy into him. He takes his time, fucking it shallowly into Fjord, who’s breath comes out in halting whimpers.

“How are you, _liebling_?” Caleb asks, his voice tight.

“Gods, perfect, great-” Fjord falls forward, catching himself on the headboard. “It’s-it’s so-fucking, never felt so _full_ -fuck, _fuck_ , please!”

Caleb chuckles, rolling his hips up slowly. Essek strokes his free hand up and along Fjord’s straining back muscles, whispering praise as he pushes the flared bottom of the toy flush with Fjord’s ass. “Here, Caleb, roll him over here,” Essek suggests. Fjord lets himself be rearranged, Essek curled behind and around him, Caleb pressing in from the front. “Perfect, you’re _so_ perfect for us, pet.”

“Here, Fjord, open your legs-just like that, _perfect_.” Caleb winds a hand around the back of Fjord’s thick thigh, levering him open, making him groan as the hard members inside him shift to hit new depths. Fjord finds his clever tongue fails him, as his two lovers find a rhythm. The push and pull between them sends Fjord deeper into that high, floating fuzzy place than he’s ever been. He’s tasted the edge before, with both Caleb and Essek. But now, with Caleb buried deep in his front and Essek teasing a hard length into his rear and worming his hand under his hip to pull at his cock, both of them whispering sweet nothings, praising and degrading-

“Please, _please!_ ” Fjord gasps at some point. He’s dimly aware of tender lips on his temple. Soothing hands running up and down his back, his thighs, his ass. But one voice goes dry, the other laughs and he’s right back where he was. Being teased between the two of them, random pinches to his nipples, bites to his throat and shoulders bringing his attention back to his physical body. They start happening rapidly enough that his body starts clamoring for the finish line.

“Please, _please_ , fuck me, _please_ , I wanna come, _please_ let me come.” He recognizes his own voice eventually. He’s never begged like this before. Not with anyone. But it’s all he can think of, and gods he needs it. He needs to come, he wants Essek and Caleb to come all over him, he wants and he feels like he’ll incinerate with the wanting.

“ _Again?_ Are you sure you’ve got a fourth in you?”

“What a greedy little thing. You may come after Caleb, I think.”

“ _Hah_ -yes, I am close. Patience, _schatz._ ”

Essek times a deep, dirty thrust of the toy with rough pressure against Fjord’s cock, causing him to cry out and clamp down. Caleb shouts, hands going to Fjord’s ass as he bites down on the meat of his shoulder.

“Beautiful. Come for us one last time, love,” Essek whispers against Fjord’s ear, mercilessly fucking him through a shuddering, sobbing orgasm. He feels a gush of mingled come splash against his fingers and though his own erection faded with the pain, it gives a hopeful twitch where it’s pressed against Fjord’s leg. Caleb releases Fjord’s shoulder, struggling to control his breathing even as he rains kisses and praise on Fjord.

Fjord’s hand reaches back, pulling Essek into a kiss, soft and tremulous. Caleb hums, watching them with a soft smile. Fjord’s not crying now, but his face is going slack with exhaustion. “Fuck,” he sighs. “That…this was…gods you two are the best things that have ever happened to me.”

Essek sighs, nudging his head into the space between Fjord’s shoulder and neck. “Fjord, that was…even for my physical failure-”

“Essek, shush,” Fjord slurs as he cranes his head to peck Essek's forehead. “It’s not your fault. You still made it happen. So shut up.”

Caleb laughs before tracing his hands over Fjord’s ass, as Essek pulls the toy clear, and a cleaning spell dries his skin. “I like to think we all had a wonderful time. Any dissenters?” Holding his hand in a fist over the three of them, he waits. After a moment, his fist descends. “No dissenters. Look at that, we all had a wonderful time.”

Fjord giggles, pressing his face to Caleb’s chest as Essek waves his hands for a few _prestidigitations_ to clean everyone up. Fjord’s voice is wrecked and raspy as he says, “This was perfect, you two. I mean, I know we’ve all played with this sort of thing…but…it was amazing. I…I feel like I wasn’t even…here…like…ahhh how to explain it-”

Essek chuckles as he pulls soft silken sheets up over the other two. “I’m glad you enjoyed yourself, dearest. Do you need anything? Food, drink?”

Fjord clears his throat to say, “Some water would be lovely. We ate before we came over.”

Caleb makes to roll out from under the blanket. “I can get it, Essek.”

“No, I’m perfectly capable.” Essek pulls his legs over the bed and with ease casts his circle of gravity dispersal and glides over to where a dressing robe is hung on a hook by his wardrobe. He turns to give them both a smile, quelling an anxiety at revealing to them the true reason he floats most of the time. “Caleb, are you in need of anything?”

The human is watching him with a fondness and empathy that both pulls at Essek’s heartstrings, and makes him feel like hiding away from being so vulnerable. Caleb’s lips tug up, and he asks quietly for some water as well. Essek makes his way through the dark halls of his home to the kitchen. As he prepares a tray with three glasses and a pitcher of arcanely chilled water, he takes mental stock. He’s fine, really. He feels that old shame at his malady popping up at an inopportune moment once again. But it wasn’t met with ridicule or aggravation. Fjord didn’t seem to mind, and Caleb was quick with a solution. Even moving positions so they could all accommodate Fjord’s fantasy better.

He feels satiated and grateful. He looks forward to hopefully getting back into bed, sharing some caresses and banter with the two men waiting for him.

Just as Essek is making his way up the staircase, he feels the telltale cold trickle of a sending spell spider across his ear. It isn’t Jester’s singing voice that comes, but a familiar chillingly neutral tone. _Update requested by dawn of Cygnar._

Essek is used to these communiques coming at any moment, even in the middle of conversation with the Umavi. He never reacts. He can’t afford to. This time, he jolts to a stop, and if it weren’t for a speedy recalibration of his gravity spell, the goblets would have shattered on the stairs.

With a trembling hand, he replaces the glass. He straightens his back, pushes a lock of hair out of his face, and responds. “Confirm.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all. Here it is. I finished. So did everyone else haha. except essek, but he had fun. I just...I love all these boys so much. Okay, I'm going to go catch up on the like 20?? eps I'm behind on before the show comes back. I've got three days, I can do it.
> 
> I want to work on some other things from this polycule, specifically Caleb and Fjord spending time together, Essek and Fjord, Essek dealing with his 'oh no they're both hot' realization. and then of course, the fall out from Essek's stuff. AND the Nein snooping after the three of them, trying to figure out what the hey's going on.
> 
> Thank you all for the sweet comments, the cheering. You're all great. come follow me on twitter as I yell about things. http://twitter.com/niki0pell

**Author's Note:**

> Take note, take note, O world,  
> To be direct and honest is not safe.
> 
> -Othello


End file.
